Wolf of the Smash Mansion
by DigitalCat
Summary: Prince Marth Lowell was having a pretty bad day to start with, little did he know things where going to get worse.
1. Chapter 1

It was early afternoon at the smash mansion, Marth had been trying to read another novel, but it had just been too noisy with Roy,Pit and Toon Link playing video games.

"I will not be beat this time!" Pit shouted, as they where playing Brawl afterall.

"That what YOU think!" Toon Link shouted back, collecting a Final Smash ball in game.

"Dude, RUN!" Roy shouted to Pit as he saw that Toon Link had gotten the final smash, but it was too late, He had already targeted and hit Roy`s character with the Triforce.

"YES! THATS 5 WINS IN A ROW!" Toon Link shouted, but accidentally threw his Wii remote and hit the TV, which so happened to belong to Marth because he had bought it previously. The prince was enraged, put down his book and walked over to the 3 gamers.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE?!" Marth shouted, quite angry.

"Um...Heh...I..Broke...It...?" Toon said and then made a run for it, Pit and Roy quickly following him.

"YOU BREAK IT, YOU BUY IT! YOU NOW OWE ME A TV ELF BOY!" Marth shouted as the 3 ran away. He then looked at the shattered remains of his flat screen TV`s Screen. He sighed and began cleaning it up. He swore it was just like looking after a bunch of 5 year olds, but the again, he really didn know how old Toon was, for all he knew the cartoon hyrulian could have been near such a age. Toon was short after all.

Ike soon walked into the room to see what the big commotion had been all about. "What did i miss?" he asked, Marth only gave him a slight glare. "Ok, fine, i`ll leave,I`ll leave...Sheesh..." Ike said and slowly walked out of the room. Marth sighed and continued cleaning up the mess.

Hours had passed by since the TV incident, the mess was cleaned up. It was really all Roy`s fault to start with in Marth`s mind. He was the one who brought up the idea to play the game on Marth`s TV in the first place. But then, Pit also had something to do with it as well. He was the one who went and asked Toon to play with them. It was just sort of complicated on who to blame. It was getting dark outside, so Marth decided to walk outside to get some fresh air and get rid of stress from the TV incident.

As he did so, he heard a howl, he shrugged it off, it was probably Wolf or Link in his Wolf form, the second one being slightly more annoying than the first. He took a walk path that had been cut not too long ago through the woods. Thats when it happened.

As the prince went to look up at the sky, a blur of fur raced past him. He quickly stopped in his tracks. The one time he decided not to bring his sword, this happens. It was obvious that whatever it was, it wanted a fight.

Marth quickly grabbed a stick from the ground, his only available weapon. The beast then charged, and pounced onto him. Only a blur of redish brown fur was saw. Everything went black afterwards.

Hours passed and Marth was not seen since. Pit and Ike began to worry for their friend, and went to investigate. "He couldnt have gone that far, its just not like him." Pit replied, looking out the window. Ike then went outside, and began searching. Pit quickly followed him outside.

"I see him! He`s knocked out! But he`s still alive!" Pit shouted as he had found Marth. He was knocked out on the ground, and it looked like he was attacked, a bloody scratch mark was on his cheek and a bloody bite mark on his arm. The two quickly got him back to the mansion as quick as they could.

Time passed, and the three soon got back, everyone got quite worried Marth was knocked out for quite a while, he soon woke up, he had been back inside the smash mansion. Everyone looked at him with relief.

"Marth! What happened?!" Pit asked, quite worried.

"I-Im not sure. All i remember going for a walk outside and something attacked me." He replied, his clothing where he had been hurt where bloody.

"I`m sure we`ll find out what happened soon." Ike said, promising to keep a lookout for anything suspicious.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours had passed by since the TV incident, the mess was cleaned up. It was really all Roy`s fault to start with in Marth`s mind. He was the one who brought up the idea to play the game on Marth`s TV in the first place. But then, Pit also had something to do with it as well. He was the one who went and asked Toon to play with them. It was just sort of complicated on who to blame. It was getting dark outside, so Marth decided to walk outside to get some fresh air and get rid of stress from the TV incident.

As he did so, he heard a howl, he shrugged it off, it was probably Wolf or Link in his Wolf form, the second one being slightly more annoying than the first. He took a walk path that had been cut not too long ago through the woods. Thats when it happened.

As the prince went to look up at the sky, a blur of fur raced past him. He quickly stopped in his tracks. The one time he decided not to bring his sword, this happens. It was obvious that whatever it was, it wanted a fight.

Marth quickly grabbed a stick from the ground, his only available weapon. The beast then charged, and pounced onto him. Only a blur of redish brown fur was saw. Everything went black afterwards.

Hours passed and Marth was not seen since. Pit and Ike began to worry for their friend, and went to investigate. "He couldnt have gone that far, its just not like him." Pit replied, looking out the window. Ike then went outside, and began searching. Pit quickly followed him outside.

"I see him! He`s knocked out! But he`s still alive!" Pit shouted as he had found Marth. He was knocked out on the ground, and it looked like he was attacked, a bloody scratch mark was on his cheek and a bloody bite mark on his arm. The two quickly got him back to the mansion as quick as they could.

Time passed, and the three soon got back, everyone got quite worried Marth was knocked out for quite a while, he soon woke up, he had been back inside the smash mansion. Everyone looked at him with relief.

"Marth! What happened?!" Pit asked, quite worried.

"I-Im not sure. All i remember going for a walk outside and something attacked me." He replied, his clothing where he had been hurt where bloody.

"I`m sure we`ll find out what happened soon." Ike said, promising to keep a lookout for anything suspicious.

After everything was sorted out and Marth had gotten a bandage around his arm, all he could do was relax, with no TV. He sighed, it had been hours since the incident, BOTH incidents actually. He had no TV and was attacked by some wolf thing. What was to happen now? He spent most of the day reading, then, late afternoon a knock was at the door. He slowly walked over to it and opened it, only to see the 3 who BROKE his TV, and Roy held a old TV in his hands. At first it looked like a complete piece of trash, but according to them, it worked.

"Roy, what are you doing with that piece of trash?" Marth said, rather annoyed.

"Its NOT trash! Its my TV! Its just my appology for what i done untill you get a new TV!" Roy replied, and had a smile on his face.

"Fine, its better than nothing at all." Marth replied. Roy happily ran inside to set up the old TV, Toon Link and Pit quickly followed. "Where did you find that old thing anyways...?" Marth asked.

Pit looked at Marth. "Roy says he wont tell anyone." He replied, rather clueless of the origin of the TV as well.

"And why not?" Marth questioned, but Roy simply ignored him.

After a while, the 3 managed to set up the old TV. They stayed and visited for a bit then left. It wasnt untill the moon was visible that the trouble occured. Howling was heard outside again, the prince who had been quite annoyed by this looked outside to see Link in his wolf form chasing a squirrel. He sighed, but was later shocked to see Roy with him as well. Why on earth had he been outside this late? Marth went and opened the door and walked outside. "Can i ask what you idiots are doing right now?" Marth asked, rather annoyed.

"Just chasin a squirrel." Link replied, still in his wolf form.

"I know you would be doing that, but what confuses me is why Roy would also be chasing it..." he replied, begining to suspect something wasnt right.

"No reason, just fun." Roy simply said, soon realizing it was gone. "Awwww, it got away!" he said and then sat down on the ground. Link looked up at the sky, then quickly grabbed Roy and dragged him off. "H-Hey!" he said, he wasnt too happy at the time. Marth questioned this as well, as he stepped outside to follow them and ask the meaning of this, he got a sharp headache. The other two quickly realizied this and rushed over to Marth.

"Argh, what in the name of the gods is going on..." Marth said, in pain.

"Nononooooo! Argh...I hoped this wouldnt happen!" where the last words Marth heard before he began to realize what was going on. He was bitten by the beast of a full moon.

Prince Marth Lowell was turned into a werewolf.


	3. Chapter 3

((Sorry for short chapter ^^; But i promise ill try to write more soon!))

Marth blinked, the pain had stopped and he looked at his new form. He was a blue wolf. Most of his clothing was tore, but his crown was still in place on top of his head. He looked to see if the two where still there, but only Link was. Thank the gods Link was in his wolf form, Marth would be able to speak with him.

"Can you p-please explain to me what is going on?!" Marth said, a bit of a worried tone in his voice.

"You got turned into a wolf. Need i say any more?" Link replied, pointing out the obvious.

"I know that! Something useful, perhaps HOW this happened...Its ALL your FAULT isnt it?!" Marth said, starting to get a bit angry.

Link backed up a bit "Hold on, I`m not a werewolf!" Link replied.  
Marth growled, and got even more angry. He was unstable in his new form. He got ready to leap at Link and attack him untill he heard someone else dash towards them.

"STOOOOP! Marth!" a voice shouted. Running towards them was none other than Roy. But the thing was, he wasnt himself. Hell, he wasnt even human at the time! He appeared as a Redish brown wolf.  
Marth was rather shocked at the moment, Seeing Roy like this, that brought him to even more conclusions.

"R-Roy...? D-Did you do this...?" the worried prince asked.

"...Yes Marth...I-I really dont know what got over me, I guess i should have told you i was a Werewolf?" Roy replied, trying to cover up everything with a grin, "Heh...Um...Sorry?"

Marth simply glared at him. "You better have a way to fix this or you`re dead."


End file.
